


Trial and Error.

by fernitron007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernitron007/pseuds/fernitron007
Summary: "Cas, who said that he would go with him to his death,and Dean, who couldn't let him."The inner workings of Dean's mind in 500 words.





	

It wasn’t about the fact that the man had rescued him time and time again. Maybe the important thing was that he would’ve dropped anything to help him in return.

Years of being alone had taught him that it didn’t matter what other people did, he wasn’t defined by what other people did or didn’t do for him. Trial and error is how you learn, and man there was a lot of error involved.

Maybe if he had already known it when his brother left he wouldn’t have blamed himself for it. Maybe if he would’ve learned from his mistakes with Sam, he wouldn’t have gone down that hole after his father left him.

Maybe he wouldn’t still blame himself for his mother’s death. No, don’t go there.

Trial and error had led him to learn that it wasn’t what people did to you that mattered, but how you react when you’re presented with their decisions.

There’s something simple (finally). Action and reaction.

It didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

It didn’t mean that sometimes (most of the times), his reaction wasn’t what he would’ve wanted.

Anger. Betrayal. Bone crushing pain. People you love.

Love.

That’s where everything starts.

That’s where everything stops working logically.

Love is what makes you drop everything to help someone. At least that’s something logical.

Maybe the thing that scared him was that his betrayal hurt as much as his brother’s (the most important person in the world).

Or maybe it was the fact that their duo didn’t feel complete without him. A trio, right?

The three musketeers.

And maybe he would’ve let it be right there and then. Put everything to bed and forget he ever thought about it. 

But it was a few beers past two in the morning and they were laughing in the kitchen and it wasn’t an angel anymore, it was just Cas.

Cas who had pulled him out of Hell, who had rebelled against Heaven, who had chosen him instead of his brothers and sisters. Cas who loved bees and still wore that stupid trench coat. Cas who had been an angel of the lord until he had fallen in love with humanity.

Action and reaction.

Dean, who would’ve given his life for him, who wouldn’t have ever left Purgatory without him, who would’ve fought a whole garrison if it meant Cas would be safe. Dean, who had been broken so many times by the people he loved, who had forgiven them time and time again, who comforted Castiel when he was lost and taught him all about being human.

Dean, who smiled when he heard his voice, who got lost in his blue eyes.

Cas, who said that he would go with him to his death,

and Dean, who couldn’t let him.

It was a few beers past two in the morning and he knew he’d regret it either way.

Trial and error.

God knew there had been so much error in his life, but the way Cas’ lips met softly with his felt pretty much like love.

Then again, Cas had always felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. It's really short and I've never written anything for the Supernatural fandom, so if you've actually taken the time to read this, thank you and you deserve lots of sparkles✨  
> P/S: This was written to "Sick Of Losing Soulmates" by Dodie Clark on repeat.


End file.
